


A Dornish princess

by Lyanna_Snow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyanna_Snow/pseuds/Lyanna_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a Dornish princess she has to stand tall</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dornish princess

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes :P any comment are welcome :)

At her wedding all she wants to do is get drunk. She can't she's a Dornish princess, she will not make a fool of herself.  
During the bedding all she wants to do is shout for help. She can't she's a Dornish princess, she will not show them how afraid she feels.  
When she gives birth to her daughter she wants to scream for her mother. She can't she's a Dornish princess, she will not show weakness.  
When her husband crowns another she wants to ask why? "why her? why not me?". She can't she's a Dornish princess, she will not let them see how dishonored she feels.  
When she gives birth again she wants to die because of the pain. She can't she's a Dornish princess, she has to survive, for her Dornish prince.  
When her husband abducts the Stark girl and his father goes mad she wants to go home. She can't she's a Dornish princess, she has to endure.  
When they come for her she does not scream or shout, she sheds a single tear, for her daughter, for the baby that is not hers but is still just a baby and for the son she will not see grow up. She won't scream, she won't shout, she is a Dornish princess, she is Unbowed Unbent Unbroken.


End file.
